Infinite Stratos, Shooting star REMASTERED
by Rairiki00
Summary: I will protect my family and friends even if I need to give my life in the process. I never thought of having an IS child, but I don't mind at all. If anyone tries to hurt my family, I will shove a bat up their asses. OCs included. I don't own anything only personal characters and plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am back. I am so sorry that my last work was not as good as expected but I rewrote everything from scratch and made the story make more sense now. The story is in first person view so enjoy it and leave detailed reviews below. I might screwed up real bad in some parts so start criticizing me even if it hurts. Enough with the talk and the story begins now.**

* * *

**Problems with the bed.**

Everything around me was in ruins and I could hear explosions everywhere. I didn't know why but I was fighting some random bastards that came out from nowhere. Currently, I was surrounded by 10 unmanned Golems and sure enough, they wanted me dead.

"What the hell is going on?!" I yelled while gripping unto my blade. I knew that if I didn't destroy them, I would be killed very soon. I didn't know what to do, I just want to get the hell out of here and meet with everyone else, but these bastards would not let me go.

"Escalayer. Let's get out of here"

"Yes papa." Said Escalayer my AI who treated me as her father. I lifted up to the air and these bastards started to follow. If this was an anime, the good guys would be chasing the bad guys, but it was reverse since I was getting my ass getting shot at. The Golems were catching up quick so I had no choice to accelerate to the limit.

"Infinite Ignition Boost!" The second I boosted myself up, I could feel the intense pressure crushing my body. I accelerated, but noticeably the big gorillas ISes kept on chased me.

"Screw this shit, time to cut them up!" I had no time for this crap so I turned around and readied my blade. I placed the blade to the side of my face and accelerated towards the Golems.

"Crescent Blade Arts 1st form, Sky Fall Crescent Moon Strikes!" I rushed them with my Infinite Ignition Boost and started to slice the junks metal in half one by one. I successfully cut them up in almost an instant but the boost was too much for me to handle.

"OH CRAP!" Then I crashed to the ground and made a huge hole in the ground. Well going 500 Km per hour and slice them up was too much speed for me too stop in the last moment. After getting up and seeing that nobody was around me, I called my best friend to see if my friends and comrades were alright.

"Escalayer, connect me to Eliot."

"Ok, connecting now." I waited for a moment until the transmition connected.

"Hey Raikiri, you alright!"

"Yeah, hey is everyone alright?"

"Res-chan, and everyone else is ok, but everything inside the base was destroyed."

"It's the same outside. Those son of a bitch!" I yelled trying to contain my anger. My friends and wife were attacked for no god dam reason and when I find the ones responsible for this, I will make sure they pay dearly. I will going to shove my bat up their asses so hard they will not be able to take a decent dump in an entire month.

"Raikiri, they are retreating."

"What?"

"Yeah they are retreating."

"I will not let those bastard go."

"Stay here Raikiri!" I heard my adoptive mother and commander scream at me when I was about to give chase. I was so frustrated when she said that, actually I was pissed. I wanted to rip those bastards' limbs one by one but clear enough, I didn't get approval.

"Raikiri come back, we need to tend the wounded and regroup."

"But Ciel, those bastard attacked us first!"

"Right now it's more important to take care of our wounded comrades, not give chase."

"God dammit! Heading your way now. Let's move Escalayer!" Then I boosted to the location of everyone else while I saw the enemy troops retreating in the horizon.

-IS-

* * *

**IS Academy (Ichika POV)**

It has been a week since we defeated Silver Gospel and return to the academy. After the Incident, my Byakushiki would not work at all sometimes and act strange. In the middle of the night, it would start to shine for no reason and I tried to fix it by going with some IS engineers but they said everything was ok. In the middle of training, Byakushiki would not materialize and stay in her bracelet form. I went today in the afternoon to check it again but engineers keep saying that everything was in order.

"Byakushiki, what is wrong with you?" I said with an irritated look. I was getting frustrated that my IS would not work at all. Byakushiki had flaw all over the place. It would consume a lot of energy to attack and it had no bus slots or equalizers to put more weapons.

I was tired for the day and headed back to the dormitory. I took a quick shower and went directly to sleep, but the next morning, I felt legs entangled with mine. I just got up and removed the sheet of the bed and clearly enough somebody was there. At first I thought it was Laura, but this time, it was a completely different person.

"What the hell!" I yelled while looking at a little child with white hair and blue eyes who was currently naked and half asleep.

"…Ok, who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked but there was no reply but she started to stare at my eyes. Surprising enough, the girl hugged me and I fell unto the bed. Then the girl said something really out of this world.

"Papa, you're so warm." When I heard this I fell the world literally turning upside down. Since when is it normal that a random naked girl wakes up next to you and calls you papa. I was about to get off the bed but amazingly enough, the door of my room was knocked.

"Ichika, it's time for morning training. Are you still sleeping?" Then my childhood friend came through the door with a bokken in her hand. Ah crap this is bad. Last time Laura was naked in my bed and arm wrestling me, she hit me so many times with her bokken, and trust me, my brain literally turns upside down. Right now, she was furious and a demonic aura was emitting through her.

"ICHIKA, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"WAIT HOUKI, IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!"

"THERE IS NO MISUNDERSTANING, DIVENE PUNISHMENT!" I could feel the bokken about to hit my face but the child next to me saved my ass from getting chopped, in the most awkward way.

"Mama?" Houki who was about to slaughter my face stopped at mid swing and she was hugged by the girl with white hair. Houki and I looked at each other in pure confusion and both our jaws literally dropped to the floor.

""HUH?!"

-IS-

* * *

**(Houki POV)**

I could not believe what this girl was saying I was hugged by this girl who proclaimed to be my daughter which confused me.

"Ichika, who is this girl?"

"I have no idea." Clearly Ichika didn't know either but she was sitting in Ichika's lap while wearing one of his shirts.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Byakushiki Setsura."

"… Wait Byakushiki is my personal IS, not a human. Who are you?" Said Ichika with a slight annoyed expression.

"Papa I am not lying. Look." Then the child proclaiming to be Byakushiki, materialized an IS arm. Ichika had his mouth opened and was not able speak at all but we were able to exit our trance.

"If you are Byakushiki, how did you turn human?

"I don't know."

"…"

"Ok, so Byakushiki, why did you call me mama."

"Because mama is mama and papa is papa."

"Wait! Who is papa?!" I yelled by instinct. I was flustered but then Byakushiki pointed at Ichika. I felt my cheeks redden but I was happy that she called me mama and Ichika papa. But Ichika also flustered asked the same question as me.

"Wait why are you calling me papa?!"

"Because mama is mama and papa is papa."

"Sign… We will deal with this later on, it's almost time for class." Said Ichika. I saw the clock and it was already 8:30 a.m. I saw Ichika starting to prepare his stuff and asked Byakushiki to transform back to her stand-by mode but she refused.

"Byakushiki, can you transform back to your stand-by mode."

"I can, but I don't want to."

"Why?"

"I don't want too."

"...Well stay in the room until we come back ok?"

"Ok!" Then Ichika and I headed to our classroom before Orimura-sensei make us run 10 laps around campus by being late.

-IS-

* * *

**(Ichika POV) **

After the ruckus this morning, my head was a mess. I had my IS transformed into a child, and she is calling me and Houki papa and mama. I just tried to forget all that and I just started to walk to class with Houki. When we got to the classroom door, we meet Cecilia and Char.

"Ichika-san good morning."

"Cecilia, Charl good morning."

"Ichika-san would you like to eat the sandwiches that I prepared this morning." In my mind, I could view my funeral and everyone crying around me. Cecilia's cooking was and not to offend her, dam terrible. The first time I ate one of her sandwiches, I felt that that I was going to throw up blood and die.

"Sorry Cecilia, I need to do something important during lunch, so maybe next time?"

"If you are busy it can't be helped." I was saved for the moment but the reason I said that was because one, I didn't want to die and two was because I wanted to check on Byakushiki. I don't want my IS to do anything weird and if she gets lost in the academy, it would be a pain in the ass to find her.

We entered the class as normal and Maya-sensei started to give us our assignment. I started writing and filling in the blacks of the papers but then something went wrong, terribly wrong. I just saw the door open slowly and a girl with white hair entered wearing nothing but my shirt. I felt my world going to hell and to make it worse, she started to run towards me and hugged me.

"Papa found you!"

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled out of top of my lungs.

"I was bored so I want to play." Then Byakushiki let me go and started to run towards Houki and hugged her.

"Mama, let's play! She buried her face in Houki's breast and she really look like she enjoyed it. When I faced towards the class, everyone had a brain crash and even my sister looked surprised which was rare. Then as natural, everyone screamed.

"EEEEEHHHHH!"

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV)**

After the base got attacked, for some dam reason I was called by Tabane-san and Ciel. I was walking through the corridor of the base which was a huge mess until I got to Ciel office and knocked the door.

"Ciel you here?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Hi Rai-chan."

"Hello Tabane-san. So what's the reason you called me, I am really busy right now."

"You are going to transfer in IS academy tomorrow."

"…I am what?" In my head I was like what the hell is she talking about. I didn't have time for jokes so I was about to go out.

"I'm leaving if you guys are joking."

"We know who attacked us yesterday." The moment I heard this I stopped and looked at Ciel's eyes.

"Are you serious?"

"Positive, Tabane will inform you with the details right now." Then I looked at the bunny eared woman expanding a holographic panel. I have known Tabane for the last 6 years and she still had the same maid outfit and bunny ears. How weird is it that the most brilliant human in the world is a woman cosplaying and a really annoying one.

"Well Rai-chan I will fill you in now, the one that attacked you yesterday was Phantom Task."

"I have heard of them, the terrorist group using ISes to attack military facilities randomly. Why would they attack us?"

"The reason is Escalayer's 4th generation core."

"What?" The moment I heard this I felt so pissed off to the point I wanted to grab a bat and butchers someone. First they attack my friend and now they want to capture my daughter, how about I rip their balls and fed them to lion in the zoo.

"Why would they want her core?"

"They are collecting powerful cores and we don't know the reason they want them. They have been collecting powerful cores since the last 2 month. That's why we want you to transfer to IS academy by tomorrow morning to bodyguard 2 certain individuals." Said Ciel.

"Wait how does that have to do with anything."

"I want you to protect Houki-chan and Ik-kun from those villians."

"Wait who the hell is Houki-chan and Ik-kun."

"Orimura Ichika and Shinonono Houki, the other male pilot beside you, Alex and Eliot and Tabane's younger sister. Said Ciel trying to get my head straight without any confusion. Tabane always gave nick names to the people she liked so she started calling me Rai-chan since we meet which confused the identity of everyone. I had no idea why do I need to protect 2 individuals that I have never meet.

"Why do I have to protect them?"

"Their ISes also have 4th generation cores like Escalayer so Phantom Task will most likely attack them. We want you to infiltrate the academy and act as a student and bodyguard for both of them."

"But what about my post here, I can't leave the base how it is."

"Don't worry about the base Raikiri, I will take care of the rest and take Restia with you. She has never gone to school right. It's going to be a good opportunity for her.

"About the paper it's all done Rai-chan and I will make sure that you have a biggy room in the academy so you can do your weird stuff to Res-chan."

"Well that's good." I said while thinking of not taking those bullshit paper filling and entrance exam. I already graduated from University but going back to high school, how great. I am going to study like a normal student while the rest of my comrades fight.

"And wait I don't do anything weird to Restia."

"Oh yeah, I hear Restia moan loud almost every night. Everyone in the base can hear you two you know."

"Ciel, are you peeking at us?" I said while I felt embarrassed. I was pretty sure that these two were making fun of me.

"It's good to be young isn't it?"

"Don't dodge the question!"

"Don't be that mad and get your stuff packed, you have an early morning."

"Well whatever, see you two later then."

"Hey Rai-chan I will sent you anything that you need so just call me."

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I said while I left the room. I went to my room and started to pack when Restia came in.

"Raikiri is it true that we are going to IS Academy?"

"Yeah, we are moving tomorrow morning. But hey, aren't you excited? You are go to school instead of me teaching you."

"I am excited but what about your work here?"

"I'm going to leave temporarily and be a body guard for two people. Don't worry Ciel is going to take care of everything."

"Well that is reassuring."

"Hey, let's get our things packed we need get ready by tomorrow"

"Yes."

-IS-

* * *

**(Ichika POV) IS Academy private room. **

Houki, Byakushiki and I were currently sitting in seiza position in front of my sister and Maya-sensei. My sister was emitting a demonic aura which made Byakushiki scared and hide behind Houki. In the other part I was pretty sure I was going to get beaten to a pulp.

"So Orimura, Shinonono mind explaining me what is going on and who is this child." I tried to gather all my courage to talk but her demonic aura didn't let me. Houki and Byakushiki were too scared of her to talk so I manned up and spoke.

"She is Byakushiki." Seeing that my answer didn't pleased her at all, she smacked my head with a reference book. Getting hit by her was the same as getting a cement block and getting hit in the face really hurt as hell.

"Chifu-nee I am not lying?"

"Call me Orimura-sensei in school." Then she smacked me again in the head. Oh my god, I feel like my brain cells are getting destroyed little by little. While I was kissing the floor, I glared at Houki to help me out and hope that it saved me.

"Byakushiki, can you transform back to your IS form? If you don't Orimura-sensei will kill Ichika." Then I saw Byakushiki grabbing my hand and I was engulfed by a white light. The next moment I noticed that I was in my IS suit. My sister and Maya-sensei were surprised and I was too because I could not imagine that a child could transform to an IS.

"Hoooo, interesting. Orimura, how did your IS become like this."

"I don't know."I replied hoping that I would not get hit in the head again. Those hits that my sister gives me might one day send me to my funeral. Then my sister just randomly dismissed us which I was glad about.

"You three return to the dormitories, but we need to talk later." Oh great, so her hitting spree won't end right here but tonight too. Dammit, she is so kind when we are at home, but she is a Spartan in school. We just left after being dismissed and I just wanted to take a break of all this and sleep in my bed.

-IS-

* * *

**(Chifuyu POV) **

"Tabane, what are you plotting this time…" Every time that you involve those two, bad thing happen and I need to deal with every single crap that you pull off. Next time I see her I am going to dig a hole and burry her alive.

-IS-

* * *

**(Ichika Pov)**

Houki, Byakushiki and I were heading back to dorms when we saw a crowd of girl waiting in front of the dorm. Then I could hear them screaming my name.

"There's Ormimura-kun!" Ah shit, I have a feeling they want to kill me. I saw Cecilia getting her sniper our, Laura her rail-gun, Charl her shotguns and Rin her impact cannon. I was hoping they were going for target practice but apparently my head was the target. I just grabbed Houki and Byakushiki into princess carry one on top of each other by instinct and started running for my life. Being surround by girls might be a guy's dream but girls with the most powerful weapons in the world and aiming at you was an extra package that no male wants.

"ICHIKA GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Like hell I'm going to stop Rin!"

I just ran for my life until I saw my sister coming towards us and I thought she could help us but that was a grave mistake.

"Chifu-nee, help us!" Then I just remembered that if I called her by her name, she would hit me. And there is the flying book going straight to my face. While I was losing consciousness, I could see the girls in panic and running back to the dorms. At least I would just get away with a book in my face instead of millions of bullets in my body.

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV)**

I was driving my Lamborghini through Tokyo and straight to IS academy. If you guys are asking how I got a Lamborghini, well if you work for the military since you are 10 years old and don't waste a single penny because your commander pays for everything, you can get one. I was driving while, Restia and Escalayer were sleeping in the passenger seat peacefully. We had no possession only cloth so Tabane-san and Ciel send us some furniture to our new home. We were still an hour away from the academy so I decided to stop in a family restaurant. We haven't eaten anything since the morning because I have been driving for 7 hours non-stop with no food. Since we haven't eaten anything I just stopped in front of a family restaurant and waked the sleeping beauties in the car.

"Hey you two wake up."

"…Raikiri, what is it, did we arrive yet?"

"No but we are in front of a restaurant, I bet you are hungry right?"

"Yeah I am starving."

"Well I will get us a table, try to wake up Escalayer if you can."

"Ok." Then I headed in to the restaurant and grabbed us some seats. When the two of them entered, Escalayer looked like she was drunk with drool in her coming out of her mouth which was very adorable. We ordered and started to eat our food and oh man, it was good. Not eating for 7 hours straight and then getting steak in a restaurant is heaven. Last time that I was in Russia doing a black-ops operation, the team with me didn't eat anything for 3 days which was literally hell. When we returned to the base, we started eating as pigs and everyone was fighting because of the food to the point it turned into a gun fight and it was a real disaster.

After eating we headed towards IS Academy and when we arrived, it was already 6:00 p.m. While walking to our new apartment, I could hear gun shoots and explosion all over the place. Then I saw a guy running with 2 girls in his hands while an angry crowd of girls were chasing them with weapons.

"Holy crap, if they have that many weapons, I think I am not needed." Just to be safe I just ignored the crazy bunch and headed to my new home. In our way, we saw nobody and when we arrived to our apartment, there was a woman with green hair, yellow dress and glasses.

"Oh hello so you just be Tachibana-kun right?"

"Yes I am, and who are you?"

"Oh my name is Maya Yamada and I am going to be your home room teacher from now on. I have heard of your circumstances from the director so you guys can relax while I take care of everything. Your luggage arrived today in the morning so just enter and rest for the day." Then she handed me a key card with the number 1037 and left. When I inserted the key card, the door opened and we entered the room. Restia entered with Escalayer sleeping in her back and I entered the rest of our luggage.

In the apartment, there was a small living room with large sofas, a plasma TV, a small kitchen, a toiler with a shower, and 2 rooms with beds, desks and computers. To be honest I was pretty impressed with the decoration and furniture. We have lived in a military base almost all our lives and we never had anything like this so I was pretty happy about it. After checking everything out, I went to unpack all our stuff and to take a quick shower and it felt so good. Meanwhile, Restia took Escalayer to the bed of one of the rooms and she also went to sleep with her. Like mother and daughter, they went to sleep at the same time.

"They must be really tired. Driving for 7 hours straight can also be a royal pain in the ass." It was already 6:47 p.m. so I decided to go to sleep with them even if it was early.

-IS-

* * *

**(Houki POV) **

I was sitting in Ichika's bed but I had two people sleeping in my lap. After Ichika got knocked out by his sister, I dragged him to his room. I put him in his bed but…. I actually put him in my laps. Byakushiki also slept in my laps too which was very embarrassing for me but I was happy. I was enjoying the moment until Ichika started to wake up.

-IS-

* * *

**(Ichika POV)**

When I woke up, I had a head ache like I was hit by a metal bat, oh wait I did get hit by my sister which is the same thing. When I opened my eyes, I saw Houki on top of me with a blushing face. Wait why my pillow so comfortable and squishy. My pillow was never squishy but then I noticed I was in Houki lap.

"Wow, Houki!"

"I-Ichika! You are awake!"

"Yeah I am." Dam the situation between us was awkward and I was still in her lap when the door was smashed opened and I saw 4 demons entering. When they entered, they stood there with rapist faces and the aura they emitted was filled with killing intent.

"Ichika-san I never heard of this!"

"Ichika you indecent bastard!"

"What is the meaning of this Ichika."

"How dare you cheat on me!" Ah crap, I was 100 percent sure they were going to kill me so I started to list my choices. One, I fight but I would get around a million bullets so no. Two, I hide behind Houki but that would hurt my pride as a man so no. Three, jump out the window but it would be too late since I would get shot in the back so no. Then basically I was stuck and had no escape route, fuck me. When I turned around, I saw the sinister smiles of every single one of them, and weapon ready to go.

"Wait! There is an explanation for this!" But that didn't work because they had their fingers in the triggers of their weapons. But miraculously, my savior came to save me.

"Hey you brats what are you doing?"

""""Orimura-sensei!"""" Then they quickly went out of the room. I was saved and thank god she came at the right time. One moment later, I would be literally turned to Swiss cheese with a bunch of bloody holes in me. My sister entering the room just ask me a random question.

"Orimura what are you going to do with Byakushiki."

"What do you mean?"

"She has only a t-shirt on and where is she going to sleep."

"Uhhhh I don't know."

"Sign… well she can sleep here and for her cloth, you do something about it."

"Ok."

"Well then that is all I have to say, good night."

"Good night." When my sister was stepping out of my room, Byakushiki started to wake up. She looked really adorable like a little fairy when she woke up. Then Houki also started to step out with my sister when Byakushiki followed.

"Mama, were you going?"

"I am going to my room."

"Why? Stay with me and papa?"

"Ummmm, this is not my room and I don't want to cause trouble for Ichika."

"I want to sleep with mama and papa." Yelled Byakushiki while grabbing unto Houki's skirt. I saw Houki's face getting very red and my sister had her hands in her face.

"Shinonono, sleep here for tonight, I had enough problems today to deal with."

"Is that ok?"

"Sure whatever." Said my sister before going out of my room. Houki and Byakushiki entered the room and sat on the bed.

"So Ichika do you mind if I sleep here?"

"….no it's just like when we first came here."

"Right." Then we just started our former night routine. She took a shower first with Byakushiki and after they finished I entered. Later got our dinner in the cafeteria. We stealth our way to the cafeteria and got 3 Japanese meals. We ate in my room and we went to our beds to sleep but the sleeping part was the problem. Byakushiki was having a tantrum because she wanted to sleep with me but also Houki. Houki was inviting Byakushiki in her former bed but she didn't want to.

"I want to sleep with mama and papa." Said Byakushiki with teary eyes. Houki and I were staring at each other and we both were tired so we just nodded. Houki entered my bed with Byakushiki and Jesus, my heart started to race. It was racing so hard I felt it was literally going to come out my chest. I felt my face get red and hot and I saw Houki's face doing the same.

"Ichika… is this alright."

"I guess." I answered which sounded kind of retarded. Since when was it alright that a teenage girl and a teenage boy sleep in the same bed with a child in between them. I was just tired and wanted to sleep so I replied just like that and close my eyes. Then I slowly entered to the dream world.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it and start leaving your comments in the review section. Next chapter I will leave the comments to my OCs and give detailed characteristic of my characters and ISes after the story. See you guys next time and I am really sorry for the failure last time but I learn a lot from it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm Escalayer, the author hopes that you enjoy this chapter and leave behind your comment and review afterwards. By the way he like to have many review so please give him some. Now here is the next chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

**Making out with the floor and marriage**

**(Normal POV) Ichika's room**

Ichika, Houki, and Byakushiki were sleeping peacefully in room 1025 until the Byakushiki started to remove Houki's obi with her hands while sleeping. Byakushiki removed her obi and started to also remove her cloth. When she did, Houki's breast could be seen. Byakushiki still sleeping made her way to her breast and started to bite them.

"Hnnnggg meat buns." Said the unconscious Byakushiki and started to bite Houki.

-IS-

* * *

**(Houki POV)**

"What is going on?" I felt a funny feeling in my chest and when I looked at its source, noticeably Byakushiki was sucking my nipples like a baby.

"Byakushiki, what are you doin- nyahhh." I let such an erotic noise. It was embarrassing because I have a child biting my breasts and Ichika who was sleeping next to me made it worse. Oh lord, my face is getting hot. I made Byakushiki let go of my breasts and I tied my obi in a hurry before they woke up. I got up from the bed and it was 5:49 a.m. so they would not wake up any time soon.

"It's early." I was planning to go back to the bed but I didn't want my breast bitten or sucked at. So I decided to take a quick shower and got my uniform on. It is so early in the morning so I started to prepare lunch. Last time that Ichika ate my bento, he said it was delicious and I was happy. I started to prepare egg rolls, friend chicken, tomatoes, and seasoned rice. It was quite easy to make and when I finished, Ichika and Byakushiki started to wake up. Both of them were still half asleep and drool was coming from their faces.

"Ichika, Byakushiki go to the bathroom and clean yourselves. Drool is coming out of your faces."

""Yes""

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV) Raikiri's room**

When I woke up, Restia and Escalayer were still sleeping in the bed. They were hugging each other adorably so I want to devour them but decided not to. I took a warm shower and got my new uniform. My IS uniform had a black long coat design, with red line decorating the edges, and the pants were also black. Just how I like it, pure black, thank you Tabane-san! Restia uniform that was next to mine was the standard white uniform but the skirt was a little short. Well I really like it because I will be able to see her long white legs all day, hell yeah!

After wearing my uniform I started to cook. In the refrigerator, for some unknown reason it was packed with food and all kind of ingredients. I have a feeling that it was Tabane-san who filled the fridge because she was the one that pointed me the apartment. I started to make a typical breakfast of egg, bacon, salad, bread and orange juice. It was quite simple but the smell woke those two up since I could hear footsteps coming towards me.

"You two awake now?"

"Morning Raikiri."

"Good morning papa."

"Morning, you two hungry? Made ourselves some breakfast."

"You didn't have to, I could have made some."

"Well I want to learn to cook so I should start practicing by making some breakfast. Oh by the way your uniform is in the closet of the bathroom."

"Ok." Then we started eating and after finishing we headed to the staff room.

-IS-

* * *

**(Ichika POV) **

It was morning already and it was barely Tuesday. The week just started and I have almost got myself killed around 5 times yesterday. I have an IS that proclaims to be my daughter and Houki is my wife. Actually I don't mind that Houki being my wife, but the girls around me wanted me killed cause of it. After eating breakfast and getting the bento that Houki made, we headed to the classroom.

"Ichika, you look tired, are you ok?"

"Papa you ok?"

"No I'm not, I almost got killed with girls chasing me with guns around campus yesterday." When we arrived and entered the classroom, every girl was staring at us. God dammit, I hope nothing goes wrong today… What the hell, who am I kidding, I am going to get shot in the ass during training so why hope that nothing bad is going to happen to me.

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV)**

After meeting with Yamada-sensei and Orimura-sensei in the staff room, we headed towards our classroom. Just by seeing Orimura-sensei, she reminded me of Ciel. They had this kind of a Spartan aura coming out of them which warned me not to piss Orimura-sensei off or I'll be thrown out of the building. Ciel was the same with the Spartan aura but she actually threw me out of the 3rd floor of a fucking building. Hope Orimura-sensei isn't the same.

During the way to our new classroom, Restia's legs were trembling because she either was nervous or excited or both.

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, I have never attended to a school before. You have always taught me back in the base."

"Don't worry I'm with you right?"

"I'm here too!"

"Thank you both of you."

We entered to the class but all the girls were looking very pissed at a certain guy while a child with white hair was sitting on his lag. Holy shit this girls are dangerous just by seeing their eyes, wait they must be jealous LOL. When we entered to the class, all their stares went to me and the girls' expressions changed from mad to curious one.

"Tachibana-san, Tachibana-kun can you introduce yourself. Said Yamada-sensei with a smile.

"Hello my name is Restia Furude Tachibana."

"I'm Raikiri Tachibana, nice to meet you all."

"Hi my name is Escalayer!"

When we introduced ourselves, all the girls were staring at me. Oh crap I don't know if this is bad or good.

"No way…."

"What?"

""IT'S ANOTHER BOY!""

"Eh?"

The class exploded literally from shock and looked at me if I was an exotic animal or something.

"WE ARE SO LUCKY, WE HAVE ANOTHER MALE STUDENT!"

"HE IS IN OUR CLASS TOO!"

Just by looking at them I could figure out that they are damn energetic, but then Orimura-sensei shut them down.

"Quite down!" Man just by her voice, everyone piped down. She is like a dictator telling his subjects to shut the hell up. When I tell someone to shut up, I need to us force to the point I need to German Suplex them. Last time that Alex was talking bullshit and I told him to shut up, but he started to get louder. I told him nicely 3 times then, I German Suplex him and hanged him in a pole while it gave him an atomic wedgie.

"Wait, why is a child here?" I knew this question was going to be asked. Of course it's not normal to have a child in a high school so I tried to explain.

"Well, it might be strange for you guys but she is my IS."

""What?""

"She is my IS."

"That can't be, ISes are military exoskeletons, not children." I knew this was going to happen so I just grabbed Escalayer's hand and she started to transform. Then a white light surrounded us and I was piloting Escalayer. The class was dumb folded and their expressions were priceless. Time to take a photo and put it in my computer.

"Now you believe me and that child over there must be also an IS right?" I started at the little girl with white hair sitting on the guy in front of me."

"Eh?"

"Then that girl is Orimura-kun's Byakushiki?"

"How is that possible?"

"I have no idea, ask Professor Shinonono." The class was getting louder and louder again and here comes the Spartan to shut them down.

"That is enough, we have joint training with class 2 right now so everyone gear up and head to the arena. Dismissed! Orimura, Shinonono, show them the way to the lockers and the arena."

-IS-

* * *

**(Ichika POV) Arena 2 locker**

As I entered to the locker room with Tachibana-san, he was dead panned.

"Orimura-san, why is this room so big and we are the only one using them?"

"I have no idea. It's funny there are around 100 lockers and only 2 are being used."

As we started changing, I just started to ask a bunch of questions. I was curious don't blame me for asking so many questions.

"So Tachibana-san, when did you start piloting IS."

"Around 6 years ago."

"What?" I could not believe what he was saying, I should be the first male pilot in the world.

"But how is it that that you have never been mentioned in public."

"Well I wanted Tabane-san to keep it a secret so I have been training in the Trailblazer for this past 6 years in secret. Oh the Trailblazer is a private military army that Tabane established 10 years ago when the first IS came out."

"So you are the first male pilot."

"Nope, my friend Shigure is. He piloted IS for 10 years and then I come and the rest of my friends. In total we are 7 male pilots including you of course."

"I didn't know."

"Of course you would not know, this is military classified information. Don't say anything about this or this could get messing so keep it a secret. By the way don't call me Tachibana called me Raikiri."

"Then call me Ichika. Hey lets hurry, if we are late my sister will make us run 10 laps around campus with our ISes on."

"Wait the teacher is your sister? And are you serious that she will make us run 10 laps?"

"Yeah and don't test it because she will make you run even if you are a new student or not." We headed to the arena and meet with the rest of the class. Even still, all the girls were looking at me with hostility. What is wrong with them, what the hell have I done."

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV)**

Man poor bastard, do all the girl hate Ichika or what. Well whatever it has nothing to do with me so I will leave them alone for now. When Orimura-sensei and Yamada-sensei arrived they gave us instruction to have a mock battle between us. Of course I would practice with Restia but a bunch or girls came at me.

"Tachibana-kun can you practice with me."

"Yeah me too."

"No fair, I want to train with him."

Damn I don't know if I'm popular or not but Restia sure didn't like it. She was looking at me with puppy eyes. Ah crap, those eyes hypnotize me to the point I do everything that she want. Ciel was right, if your wife looks at you with puppy eyes, you will turn to a retarded slave.

"Sorry girl but I'm going to train with Restia."

""No way."" I grabbed Restia's hand and we headed to the corner of the arena. Meanwhile, 2 blond girls, a Chinese girl, a girl with silver hair, and a girl with pony tail were training with Ichika. Holy shit they are shooting and cutting him at the same time. He is actually getting clustered fucked so hard that they are treating him like an old rag. I turned my head slowly and started to train Restia.

"So Restia materialize your Rafael Revive."

"Wait give me a second." Of course I need to give her time you idiot, she has only been piloting IS for a couple of weeks I told myself. Like 7 weeks ago, Restia decided to pilot IS and I was dead panned. She was never interested in anything but out of the blue, she said that she wanted to pilot one. I started to train her little by little with one of the Rafael Revives in the base and the one that she is currently using right now.

After materializing her Rafael Revive, I materialized Escalayer.

"Escalayer, let's go."

"Yes papa!"

I grabbed my cute IS daughter and she materialized to her IS form. Escalayer in her IS form was entirely white with blue fold-out armor wings. The customized legs had blades in the front edge and back. Also Escalayer had 2 burst claws such as Ichika's IS burst claw but Escalayer had 2. It was heavily armored and it also had 6 small physical booster wings in front of the fold-out armor wings. In the shoulder back, there was something that looked like a kite shield that currently holds 4 dagger bits, and 8 blade bits. Besides those weapons, Escalayer only has one hybrid blade that is composed of energy and physical. The name of the blade is Yukihira Dousetsu and the blade is the successor of Byakushiki's Yukihira Nigata that Tabane-san designed, but instead of transforming from a physical to an energy blade, Yukihira Dousetsu was a physical blade surrounded by energy.

"Restia, let's start."

"Right."

We started to fight and Restia started to shot at me. The course of the bullet were so predictable because they actually went in a straight line so I just took a step to the side to avoid them. It was so cute when she tried to shot me but fails. I am having so much fun right now just watching her do her best.

"Raikiri, you meanie you are teasing me right."

"Yeah papa, you are having fun watching mama."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Ok fine, here I go then."

I boosted myself towards her and started dodging the incoming bullets just by moving to the sides and took a huge plastic toy hammer that was in one of the equalizers. I rushed towards her and Restia started to panic. Damn such a cute face, I want to tease her more. Wait a minute I think I'm turning to a sadist that likes to tease cute thing or am I just weird or both, screw it you damn head stop. When I step in front of her, I hit her softly with the hammer and she closed her eyes.

"I think I win right."

"…I want another round."

"What? Didn't hear you."

"I said I want another round!"

"…Ok." I just complied with her demand and we started to do the same routine over and over again until a certain object, or better said person landed to the ground next to us.

"Ok, what the fuck?" I stepped next to the huge crater and saw Ichika's head buried in the ground.

"Dude are you ok? Need some help?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Ok if you say so." Poor bastard he is getting fucked by the 5 girls that are floating in the sky. Do they hate this guy so much or…... Oh I get it. I have seen in so many Manga and all the girls that attack the protagonist are in love with him and if this is the case, he is fucked beyond sea level. I tried to be nice so I tried to save him/

"If you don't mind, you could train with us."

"REALLY!"

"Really. Hey Restia you ok with that?"

"Sure why not, the more the merrier right."

"Tachibana-san, he is training with us right now."

"Yeah that is right!"

"Please do not interrupt us."

"Ichika, you're training with us right?"

"I will train my wife personally so back off!" Wow they are wild cats. They look kind of scary, but not as scary as Ciel when she is pissed. Ciel is known to have the most sadistic rape face in the entire Trailblazer and when she has that face, hope you have a medical or death insurance. I saw poor Ichika making a face of I don't want to die so I decided to help.

"Hey it's not bad if we all train together right."

"We are going to train him and you probably a newbie right?" Ok that Chinese girl just pissed me off. She thinks I'm a newbie huh. I have a lot of patience but hurting my pride is a whole different thing.

"So you think I'm a newbie right so, why don't we have a match to see who is better." I said mockingly. Restia was looking at me with a stare of why do you have to provoke them? I mentally replied to her, why not? It's more fun that way. Then the Chinese girl totally lost it, Jesus is she the reincarnation of Asura or something?

"What?! Ok you asked for it! Orimura-sensei can we have a mock battle using the whole arena!"

"Against who Huang?"

"Against Tachibana-kun!" Orimura-sensei stared at her for a moment then me. Then she closed her eyes and stared thinking.

"Ok, I prove it, I also want to see what he is capable of. Clear the arena, we going to see a match between Fan and Tachibana so everyone cease your training." Then everyone just dematerialized their ISes and sat on the cement seats besides the arena.

"I am not going to go easy on you even if you are a transfer student!"

"Bring it on twin tails."

-IS-

* * *

**(Rin POV) Launching platform**

"Who the hell think he is! I am going to show him the might of the Chinese representative cadet." I was so pissed off that he was mocking me. I will show him how superior I am to him. I materialized Shenlong and stepped in the launching platform.

"Huang Lingyin, Shenlong launching out." I yelled and I set out to the arena and waited in the air while that bastard comes out.

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV)**

If all the girls in this academy are like that Chinese girl, my years in this school are going to be like a slaughterhouse. How can girls be that violent, oh wait every girl I have meet is either violent or crazy or both, except for Restia. But right now I just wanted to kick that girl's ass so hard. She has no idea who the hell I am and I'm going to make sure that she doesn't mess with me after this. I stepped in the launching platform and check everything with Escalayer.

"Escalayer, how is everything?"

"Conditions all green, you are clear to engage papa."

"Ok then. Raikiri Furude Tachibana, Escalayer Terminale, moving out!" I boosted myself out to the arena and saw the Chinese girl in front of me.

"I am going to make sure you regret what you said!"

"Sure thing little girl, come at me."

"What?! Little girl! You bastard, now you have gone and done it!"

The girl called Lin came at me in a straight with her Chinese scimitars in both hands and she was pissed. Crap if I get hit by those things, it's going to hurt a lot so better avoid them. I evaded the attacks by boosting to my left side and got Yukihira Dousetsu out. As I did, she came at me again and I parried her scimitars. I keep on dodging both scimitar and slashed horizontally when I saw an opening but unfortunately she dodged it.

"You have skills, I give you that."

"Thanks for the compliment, but you haven't seen anything yet twin tails."

I started to slash a little more aggressively and when I did, Lin started to go in the defensive. I was pushing her back little by little but then her round ball wings expanded and a high energy was forming in them.

"Papa get away from her!"

"What?!" Then I got shot by some mysterious bullets that hit my chest. It separated us some feet away and man my chest hurts.

"Escalayer, what was that?"

"She has some kind of cannons in her wings that compresses air and shots them like bullets."

"Oh so she had trick up her sleeve." I readied my blade and started to make in circles around her. She started to shot like mad and almost got me by an inch,

"Stop moving so I can shot you."

"Hell no girl, you crazy?" While circling around her, I got to her side and launched towards her and tried to slash her but she reacted fast enough to evade it. I noticed that slashing her would not work so I made my way to the ground and dematerialized Dousetsu in the equalizers.

"Escalayer, transform Burst Claws to particle cannons."

"Particle cannons ready to go." Then I started to shot Lin with my particle cannons while moving in random directions. The match went from a CQC to shooting one which was not rare since almost every IS match is like this. I started to shot with both of my particles cannons but she was bombarding me with her own cannons. But thanks to Escalayer's boosters and mobility, I was able to avoid them and hit her with my particle cannons right to her face. She noticed that I had better marksmanship so she rushed towards me. I got Yukihira Dousetsu out again and blocked her incoming attack. I pushed her away with the force of the momentum and headed straight to the air.

"Man this is not going to end if I don't get serious. Time to really kick her ass. Escalayer, Terminale system online!"

"Terminale system online, Blade and dagger bits ready to intercept."

"Let's roll!" Then I got my 12 bits out from their shield dock and she looked surprised.

"What is that?!"

I started to control the bits to keep slashing her but she defended herself by using her large scimitars as shields. While my bits keep on attacking her, I move to a position higher than hers. I called my bits back and commanded them to combine. 2 blade bits combined and 1 dagger bit acted as a core and when all of them combined, they looked like large broadswords. The cool thing was that they acted as an extra source of energy for my Dousetsu and they docked in a cross form in handle of the katana and made the energy edge of the blade longer.

"Wait what is that!"

"Your worst nightmare." I launched myself with Infinite Ignition Boost and performed my blade arts.

"Crescent Blade Arts 1st form, Sky Fall Crescent Moon Strikes!" I cut her right wing in half and it exploded immediately after. I made a smile, but it didn't last long because I am about to kiss the ground.

"FUCK ME!"

*BOOM*

I hit the ground and made a large crater while I had my head literally stuck in it. I was able to take my head but I felt dizzy, but I heard Orimura-sensei giving out the results.

"Winner, Raikiri Furude Tachibana." Hell yeah I won but my head was going in circles and fell to the ground.

-IS-

* * *

**(Chifuyu POV) Comm room**

That kid certainly know how to pilot IS like a national representative but where did he learn those moves.

"Tachibana, Huang good job come to the launching pad to see the damages on your IS."

"Ok."

"Roger that." Raikiri Furude Tachibana, just who the hell are you and what are you doing here.

-IS-

* * *

**(Rin POV)**

I can't believe that I lost that that guy! I felt so frustrated with myself and felt like a complete loser. Oh great here comes the bastard to laugh at me.

"Hey, I won the match, now do you accept that you were wrong."

"You surely have skills, but I was going easy on you that's all."

"Such a sore loser."

"What?!" Then came Tachibana-san behind him with a mad face.

"Raikiri, that is not nice, apologize."

"Come on Restia she started."

"Apologize now or no dinner for you."

"Damn it! I am sorry that I insulted you and called you a sore loser. You are a really good pilot and I recognize it." He said while vowing his head to me.

"T-Thanks I guess." So Tachibana-san has control over him that is good to know. I might us this to my advantage someday hehe. But wait, what is their relation with each other, better ask them during lunch.

-IS-

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

When training was over, everyone took either a shower or just got their cloth and headed to lunch. But in the men's locker room, Ichika and Raikiri were talking.

"Man, that was awesome, where did you learn to do that?"

"I learned from my commander who was the former national representative from Britain. She made me work so hard that I can fight like that."

"Hey can you teach me how to fight like that. I am falling behind everyone else and I want to catch up."

"Sure, let's talk about this later during lunch time, I am starving." Then Raikiri headed out of the locker room.

*Sign* "I am falling behind everyone else, how can I get stronger." While Ichika was thinking deeply, someone closed his eyes from behind.

"Who is it?"

"Huh? Who is this?" The person let go and Ichika saw a girl with aqua color hair, red stocking and a semi yellow IS uniform.

"So you want to be strong huh, I will be your special coach from now on."

"Who are you?"

"I have work to do so see you later Orimura-kun."

"Huh?"

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV) Cafeteria**

For the love of god I'm so hungry. I made line in the cafeteria and everyone was getting expensive looking food which looked good. I was looking at the menu with Restia and Escalayer and noticeably they were hungry as me.

"So what are you two girl going to get."

"I'm going with the sandwich set."

"Papa I want omelet rice."

"Ok then I will be going with the steak with potato and vegetable soup." We finally got our food after waiting in line for 5 minutes and started to look for a place to sit. I was looking and I saw Ichika waving at us.

"Hey Raikiri over here." We headed towards him and a girl with a pony and his IS was sitting next to him. Then the girls that were training with him were sitting to the table next to us.

"Thanks for saving me back there."

"No problem. When I need you I hope you can cover my back too."

"Sure thing." We started to eat and I saw the girl with a pony tail feeding Ichika's IS.

"Your IS look like my Escalayer and who is that girl."

"Oh she is Houki my childhood friend."

"Childhood friend?"

"Yeah we were together in elementary school but she moved right after we started middle school. Then we meet again 6 years later."

"Hello Houki-san can I ask you a question?"

"Oh Tachibana-kun what is it."

"So why are you feeding Ichika's IS?"

"Well she wants me to and she is calling mama for some reason."

"Mama? So Ichika is papa then. Wait are you guys a couple?"

"Wha-!"

"No we're not!"

"I thought you guys were since you two look good together." Then I felt a chill in my back. I turned my head slowly and saw killing intent coming from the girls next to us. Then I saw other girls coming towards us.

"Hey is that the new male student."

"He looks so cool!"

"Hey lets go talk to him."

"No way, you go first." The six of us were surrounded by female student shortly and they bombard us with questions.

"Tachibana-kun Tachibana-san what is your favorite food."

"I like meat in particular and Restia likes sandwiches."

"What is your favorite color?"

"I like white and pink but Raikiri likes black."

"Where were you born?"

"Both of us came in Hiroshima, we have been together since we were little."

"So wait you guys aren't brother and sister."

"Uhhh no."

"So what is your relationship, you guys have the same last name right?" I looked at Restia with a doubtful look but she smiled at me and nodded. Oh crap this is going to create problems.

"To tell you the truth, we are married." Then we showed them our rings in our fingers.

""Eh?"" Everyone was surprised and dumb folded. I took this chance and took a picture with my Iphone 5 and man their faces are fabulous.

"Wait you guys are married!" Said Ichika while screaming.

"Yeah. We married when we were 13 years old. We have 3 years of marriage now. We decided to marry when we were old enough but we just decided to marry earlier because I just love her so much."

"EEEEEEHHHHH!"

-IS-

* * *

Me: What's up guys been a while. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The last reviews were good except with the grammatical errors.

Raikiri: Yup because you are retarded and can't type well.

Me: Excuse me I am writing your damn story.

Raikiri: True well going with the preview, that chick with the aqua hair looks quite beautiful.

Me: Yeah she is wait you interested in her.

Raikiri: No I am, next time, I am going to Ichika's house!

Me: Don't dodge the question you bastard,

Restia: What question?

Me: Hey Restia, Raikiri is interested in another wo- Wait Raikiri is that a bat?

Raikiri: And its going up your ass.

Me: WAIT I'M SORRY DUDE NOOOOO #&$&^$&#&& XO.

Restia: What are you interested in?

Raikiri: I interested in cooking right

Restia: Huh... ok.

Raikiri: Well see ya guys next time while I put this retarded author in the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back. This chapter is a filler because if I jump from point to point, the story would not make sense at all. So we all know that Houki's confession was a waste in the anime so I made sure to change that. Well I am giving to much spoilers so lets go on with the story.**

* * *

**Shopping, confessions, and snipers**

**(Raikiri POV) **

When the commotion started in the cafeteria, Orimura-sensei began to recruit people to run a 1000 mile marathon with her. Hell no I'm not going to run around campus after what Ciel made me go through all this time. Well peace out people, I see a chance here so I am going to grab it so I carried both Restia and Escalayer and jumped out from one of the windows and started to run while carrying both of them in a princess carry. If you guys are wondering how I can carry both of them, I have Restia in my arms while Escalayer is on top of her, so stop thinking that is bullshit you can't do that but it's possible so deal with it. While I headed back to our room, I could hear screams coming out of the cafeteria. Poor bastards.

"Damn, they are going to take it deep." I am so glad that I jumped out of the window and avoid the devil in human clothes. Orimura-sensei sure is scary, and when I meet her the first time, I immediately put her in my don't piss off people list. I don't know if it's my animal instincts but it clearly tells me that she is dangerous. Wait she is dangerous what the fuck I am talking about, she is the strongest female in the world. Screw it, we just keep on running until we arrived to our apartment and I fell down to the couch.

"Haha that was fun."

"Raikiri, are they going to be fine, Orimura-sensei was very mad."

"Don't worry, they are not going to die, probably."

"That didn't sound very convincing you know."

"I know, but its better them that us, right?"

"…."

"Well….. we have homework to do so let's get started."

"Okay." We started to do our homework while Escalayer was watching anime in the TV and it was Angel Beats. Damn that anime gives me the feels and to get back my manliness back, I punched a wall around 100 times until it broke. I stared at my homework for like 5 seconds and you know what, screw this I want to watch it. Thanks to Ciel that made me pass the high school curriculum in an entire year, I was able to solve all the problems in 5 minutes, thanks a lot you whore. I was making my way to the sofa with Escalayer, but I saw Restia still working. God dammit I know what I am going to right now.

"Restia need help?"

"Yeah, can you help me with this question, I don't get it." We spent the next hour doing her homework but I was actually enjoying this.

-IS-

* * *

**(Ichika POV) Ichika's room **

"Houki, I'm going to take a bath."

"Oh, ok see you later."

"Yeah, see you later." I got my clothes and headed to the men's bathroom. Man today was exhausting. First I get dragged, shot at, and cut around in training, then I have my sister making me to run 10 laps around campus with everyone else. I want to just take everything out of my head and entered the big ass bathroom. The men's bathroom was so big and nobody uses it besides me so I come here around 4 times a week.

"Yeahhh, this is what I'm talking about!" I entered to the large bath tub and I felt all my fatigue disappeared and I spread my legs. If you are going to enter a bath tub, it need to be one that you can spread your legs. I leaned down against the wall the closed my eyes. It has been only half a year and I have almost got myself killed around a 100 times. Last time that I was seriously wounded was when Silver Gospel was running amok but my wounds healed quite fast which was fortunate but I have no idea that I will have the same luck next time.

*Sign* "What am I going to do from now on." While I was thinking about the future, I saw Raikiri entering the bathroom.

"Yo Ichika."

"Sup, coming to take a bath?"

"Yeah, the girls are taking a bath in the women's bathroom so I wanted to try the men's bathroom and holy crap this thing is huge."

"I know right, but I actually like it."

"Do we have special privileges or something, everything that we use is jumbo size." We sat down and started to talk about random things, but I was curious about his life. I never meet another male IS pilot so I want to know a little about him.

"Hey Raikiri, how did you meet Restia-san."

"I meet Restia when we were little. My adoptive mother and commander Ciel and her parents worked together in IS fabrication so we hang out a lot.

"Wait, you are adopted?"

"Yeah, I was abandoned by my parents when I was a kid and Ciel took me in."

"I am the same. My parents abandoned me and my sister when I was little so my sister took care of me ever since."

"We have a lot in common then."

"Yeah we do, but why did you and Restia-san marry so early, you have a lot of time right." Then I saw him closing his eyes and started to think but a moment later, he opened his eyes.

"Well, I will tell you this once and only to you and you better keep it a secret you got me?"

"My mouth is sealed."

"Ok, it started when Restia's parents were killed in their house."

"What?!" I could not believe what I was hearing and my literally felt my jaw dropping to the floor. Her parent were killed, holy crap is this a tragic movie.

"Listen, Restia's parents were killed by some random murderer and then Restia started to live with me and Ciel in the Trailblazer base. To tell you the truth, she was soulless for 2 years after she lost her parents so I wanted to help her. I fell in love with her when we first meet and after she lost her parents, I wanted to protect her with my life. I restlessly trained every day with Escalayer and I confessed my love for her when I was 12."

"That sounds like a love novel if you ask me."

"I know, when I confessed my love for her, she started to open her heart a little and we started to go out. 1 year later when we were 13 years old, we were seeing a wedding while we went out for dinner and we decided to get married the same year. To be precise 4 months later we got married.

"Seriously?"

"Yup seriously. We spent our 3 years of marriage together in the base and everyone was treating us nice but they pull out various pranks to us. Enough about me, how about you tell me about yourself. Who do you like?"

"Do I need to tell you?"

"I just told you my life story and you are not to share you selfish bastard?"

"Ok, ok fine. You better keep this a secret from everyone in the school you got me."

"Roger that sir."

"I actually… like Houki."

"That childhood friend of yours? Why does that not surprise me at all?"

"I liked her since elementary school but we were separated for 6 years until now."

"Damn, that is a low hit bro."

"I know, I am very grateful to meet her again."

"Wait isn't she staying in your room right now?"

"Yeah and that is a problem."

"Why?"

"Can't go to sleep."

"Oh I get it." We keep on talking for 5 minutes until the door was mysteriously opened. I could not see who it was but I recognized the voice. Damn this is bad!

"Papa, where are you?"

"Byakushiki what are you doing here."

"I want to take bath with you." Then I saw Byakushiki running towards me and jumped right unto me. Raikiri had a smile in his face and closed his eyes and leaned down. She was sitting on my laps and leaned her back against me. A moment passed and another person entered the bathroom.

"Byakushiki where are you?"

"Here mama!" I saw Houki entering the bathroom and she saw the three of us in the bath tub.

"I-I-ICHIKA! What are you doing here?!"

"That's my question." God dammit, this is awkward. I have the love of my life in front of me while I am naked with my naked IS child sitting in my lap. I turned my head to ask help from Raikiri but he got up and got his towel around his waist and left.

"Have fun you guys." Said Raikiri while he has a huge grin in his face.

"Wait!" Then he left just like that. Bastard he could at least help me out. I turned my head and saw Houki facing the other way.

"Wait Houki can you take Byakushiki with you?" She said nothing and went out the door. Are you serious? I have a naked child in my lap and with nobody to help me, this is great.

"Byakushiki, let's go and dry ourselves."

"Ok papa." Man this day can't get more awkward than this can it?

-IS-

* * *

**(Restia POV)**

I am walking in the dorms hallway after Escalayer and I took a bath. We always take a while because our hair is so long, maybe I should cut it a little. We were going to our room when I saw Houki-san with a very red face walking really fast.

"Houki-san what's wrong."

"N-n-nothing!" There was definitely something going on here. Her face is red and there is stream coming out of her head.

"Are you really ok? Did something happen? Want to talk about it?" I tried to console Houki-san and she faced me with a really embarrassing face and nodded. I grabbed her hand and we headed to my room.

"Houki-san why don't you take a seat over there, I will make some tea for us." I went to the kitchen and got us some warm lemon tea. When I arrived with the tea, Houki-san had calmed down a little.

"So Houki-san what happened?" She looked at me in the eyes and her cheeks were red.

"Restia-san….., how is it to be in a relationship." Oh so it's that kind of problem. I'm not an expert in love but I could help her a little at the very least. I started to explain how Raikiri and I started dated to the point that we got married. Houki-san just sat there and listened attentively while I talked.

"Being in a relationship means to support each other and love each other. It's a feeling that you can't change for nothing in this world. By the way are you interested in someone."

"I-I'm not!"

"Oh really, but your face is contradicting what you are saying." Oh no I think Raikiri has influenced me too much. I'm starting to act a little like him.

"You better keep it a secret ok…"

"Don't worry about it. I will not tell anyone."

"I really like Ichika…"

"You mean, that Ichika Orimura?"

"Yes."

"Really, why don't you confess to him?"

"W-WHAT?! I can't do that."

"Why not? If you don't someone might take him from you."

"Well, I can't confess to him yet."

"If you want, I could help you."

"Really."

"Really so this is what we are going to do from now on."

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV) Iphone**

"So how was your first day of school?"

"It was alright."

"Did you meet Orimura and Shinonono?"

"Yeah I did, actually we are in the same class."

"That's good."

"RAIKIRI SAVE US!" What the hell was that. That sound like Eliot and the others being tortured.

"Ummm, Ciel what was that?"

"Don't worry about it."

"RAIKIRI SHE IS SHOVING BATS UP EVERYONE ASS RIGHT NOW!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE PRICKS!"

*Sign* "Ciel what did they do."

"Oh nothing. Now how is Restia-chan and Escalayer doing?"

"NOOOOO!" The fucks is going over there.

"They are doing fine. But Ciel what are you doing to them."

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"…..I'm shoving baseball bats up their asses."

"Why?"

"They threw a mix of eggs and wheat flour and milk in my head while I was talking a bath."

"Oh, ok have fun." Poor retards they messed with the reincarnation of Satan. At least they will only have a bat up their asses instead of dying. Wait I think dying is better than that. Oh well it's them not me so I don't care.

"You bet. COME BACK YOU ASSHOLES! I'M NOT DONE YET!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! YOU CRUEL BASTARD HELP US!" In my cellphone, I could hear thousands of man being tortured and being torn apart little by little. Jesus those idiots will never learn.

-IS-

* * *

**(Normal POV) Ichika's room**

Ichika was laying down in his bed while Byakushiki was sleeping in the one besides him. He was thinking on going back to his house during the weekend and clean it up a little. Also the summer festival is this Sunday.

"I should go home and take a look in the house, maybe get some clothes for Byakushiki too." Byakushiki had nothing other than Ichika's shirt and a IS uniform that Orimura-sensei gave her earlier when they exited the men's bathroom. When they came out, Orimura-sensei just saw them and did nothing to them which was a rare occurance. Ichika then got up from his bed and went to make some hot chocolate. He always had something to drink in his room, either it was tea or hot chocolate or juice.

While he was preparing his hot chocolate, Houki entered the room.

"Houki, where you been."

"Oh, just taking a walk."

"Ok, hey you want some hot chocolate."

"Uhm, sure."

They sat in the table in the room and started to talk.

"Houki, can we go shopping this Saturday."

"What?!"

"Let's go shopping, I need to buy clothes for Byakushiki but I don't know anything about women clothes."

"Oh, ok." Said Houki with disappointment. The poor girl thought that he was inviting her to a date but that Ichika is so dense that he could be considered to be the densest matter in the entire world. But to tell you the truth, he isn't as dense as many people think.

They drank the hot chocolate, changed their clothes and went to bed but they didn't sleep for a while.

"Ichika you awake."

"I am, do you need something?"

"…..Want to go to the summer festival with me this Sunday."

"Sure why not. I'll invite the other then."

"No wait, can we go alone, just the both of us."

"Why?"

"Can it be the two of us this time? I beg you." Said Houki with puppy eyes. Houki learned the technique of the puppy eye from Restia-san who said that puppy eyes would work on any man.

"…Ok, just the two of us right."

"Yes."

"Ok."

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV) Engineer facility**

I was in the engineer facility building Escalayer second form. If you are thinking that her second form is second shift you are entirely wrong. Escalayer second shift was the Terminale system but I want her to have another form second shift instead of Terminale system that is a mix of offense and speed. I want the second form to be focused in defense and support, but I need the hardware and the materials to build Escalayer's new parts so I called Tabane-san with my Iphone.

"Hello Tabane-san."

"Rai-chan I know what you want!"

"I haven't said anything yet."

"I can see what you are doing through the security cameras."

"Are you serious? Not again." Tabane-san has done this so many times in the past so it doesn't surprise me anymore. She has hacked so many security cameras around the world which was funny at first but it scared me later. She hacked the UN Security Council, the White House, and the Pentagon cameras as a practical joke. She thought that doing that was a joke, so what the fuck would happen if she get serious. I seriously don't want to know.

"So Tabane-san, if you know what I want, can you send me the hardware as soon as you can.

"But I could make it for you. Just give me the design."

"That would take the fun out of it right."

"Ok if you prefer it that way. I am sending it now then, it will arrive in 5!"

"5 what? Hours, days?"

"5, 4, 3,…" Oh never mind, 5 seconds. Are you fucking serious! How the hell is she going to send everything in 5 seconds!

"2,1."

*BOOOM* Then something made a hole in the roof and crash in front of me. I could not see what it was because of all the smoke but when it cleared out, there was a drop pod in shape of a carrot.

"The fuck is this shit?" Then I saw the pod opening in half and a bunch of materials popped out.

"Oh ok, a delivery pod. But why the hell is it in form of a carrot?"

"Why not Rai-chan, it's more interesting like this right. Oh by the way I need to go so see ya later and say hi to Chi-chan for me!"

"Wait who the hell is Chi-chan?" Then she disconnected. Oh well got my materials so better start working. But wait who the hell is Chi-chan.

"Escalayer, can you transform to your IS form, need to take some measurements."

"Ok." Then transformed to her white mechanical form and I started working.

-IS-

* * *

**(Ichika POV) Saturday morning 8:00 a.m.**

"Houki, are you ready?"

"Wait a minute, almost done."

It was 8:00 a.m. and we were getting ready to go to the central mall to buy daily goods and some clothes for Byakushiki. We need to buy a lot of stuff because she practically has almost nothing. Good thing I get money from the government from collecting data. Also the government gave me a crap load of money when I enrolled to the academy for some reason but I have never used it so why not use it now. We walked to the station and entered the train, but the minute we entered, everyone talking about us.

"Such a young couple, they look adorable."

"Look at their daughter, she is so cute!"

"How naughty, having a child at such a young age."

This is bad, they think we are a family. Not that I mind but they are looking at me if I were a beast. I feel like I'm being crushed by all the stares that are coming to me. It keep going for 30 minutes and Houki was embarrassed to the point that steam was coming out from her ears. Wait is that even possible?

"Mama are you sick? Your face is red."

"I-i-it's nothing, don't worry about it!"

When we arrived to the mall, Houki started to buy clothes like crazy for Byakushiki. So it is true that woman can change personally when shopping. I never imagined Houki being so girly but I think it's natural for a girl to be like this right? Houki got a frilly pink skirt with a white blouse, another one with a pink sweater, mini black jeans, and black shirt, and finally a white one piece with a white summer hat for Byakushiki. Houki also bought a white pajama with bunny decorations, a tooth brush, a cup and all sorts of stuff. Jesus if she keeps buying all this stuff, my wallet is going to be emptied in no time no matter if the government paid me or not.

"Houki… aren't you buying a little too much?"

"It's ok because they all look good on Byakushiki. I will play half of it so don't worry about it."

"Ok… I guess its fine then." We spent like 2 hours shopping and we bought something to eat when we get to my house. Oh wait I didn't ask her if she wanted to go to my house.

"Hey Houki want to go hang out in my house. You have nothing to do in the afternoon right?"

"Y-yeah, I have a lot of free time."

"Then let's finish shopping and go."

"Ok."

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV) 2.5 hours earlier**

So these guys decided to have a date and I need to follow them great. Why the hell am I doing this, oh I remember orders from Ciel and Tabane-san, damn. I followed them without them noticing and we entered the same train. I keep on following them until we reached to the central mall. I went out to the train and stretched my arms but I noticed some flashes in the rooftop of a building next to the mall. I have a familiar feeling that I have seen this before. I started thinking what the hell it was and I did recall what it was. The scope of a fucking sniper, worst part is that it pointing to someone, how nice!

"Shit!" I started to run to the building and shot my grapping hook to the top of the building. Escalayer physical body might not be with me but who hell said that I can't have her equalizers with me. When I reached the rooftop in about 7 seconds, there was a man in his 30s was about to take the shot.

"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"

"What the hell! Who are you?!" The son of a bitch was turning his sniper towards me but unlucky bastard, he is not the only one with weapons. I took my black and white Colt Governments from the equalizers and shot the asshole in both arms. I ran towards him and round horse kicked him right in the face. He fell in the floor with a pained looked in his face but you know what, interrogation time bitch. I grabbed him by the collar and made him look at my beautiful face. I'm being sarcastic here so don't take it so serious, not a narcissistic person.

"You fucking prick, who were you going to shot?"

"Nothing to say to you brat."

Well typical response from the villian, we need a little pain to make him answer so I shot his left leg.

"UAAAAAHHHHH YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Now then who were you going to shot? If you don't answer me I'm going to shot your balls next."

"O-O-Orimura Ichika!"

"Oh and who send you here?"

"Fuck you brat!"

"God dammit." Then I decided to shot him in the other leg so it's balanced.

"P-P-PHATOM TASK, PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"Phantom task huh? Jesus Christ those motherfuckers are really aiming for Ichika. They sure want those core like they were drugs.

"So Mr. Sniper are they any others that are targeting Ichika right now?"

"No there isn't anyone else! Please take me to the hospital!"

"Why should I. It would be better to kill you right here right now."

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"

"Nope." I got my black Colt out and aimed at his head. I shot a bullet but I intentionally miss. The bullet landed next to his head but the shock knocked him out. I have done this almost every time in interrogation because it actually works. I would shot him in the head without a fucking care but I swore to Restia I would never kill anyone ever again. She gets scared when she sees a dead person, probably a trauma of her parent's death so I can't do anything but just beat the crap out of everyone that tries to kill me or anyone dear to me. Oh well I need to send this guy really to the hospital because apparently he is bleeding out from his arms and legs.

-IS-

* * *

**(Restia POV)**

After Raikiri went to protect Ichika-san and Houki-san, we also went to the central mall to buy come juice and apple pie. Raikiri loves apple pie to the point be would fight for it, so every week I go to buy apple pie for him. In my way to the bakery, I meet Ichika-san Houki-san and little Byakushiki.

"Oh is that you Restia-san"

"Hey guys what a coincidence."

"You are here to buy some bread?"

"Yeah, I'm getting some apple pie for Raikiri. I will meet him later on."

"If you guys have nothing to do, you can come to my house."

"Oh really that is nice of you." We took a while to buy what we needed and headed straight to the train. It was a 25 minute ride and walk until we reached the Ichika's house but there was a girl in front of it murmuring to herself.

"Everything's fine, everything's fine… He said he would be home today." As she was about to right the bell, Ichika interrupted her.

"Is that you Char?"

"Aaaahhh Ichika, hey... It's a wonderful day today!"

"What?"

"No I mean, I'm Charlotte Dunoa from the IS Academy. Is Orimura-kun home?"

"What are you talking about?" She was panicking to the point it was like a hamster looking for a place to hide from the predator.

"I.."

"I?"

"I'm here." She was blushing like mad but Houki besides me was giving of a demonic aura. Oh no this isn't good. I need to do something about this.

"Hello Charlotte-san how are you doing."

"Oh hello Restia-san. Wait why are you guys all together?"

"We just came from shopping for Byakushiki's clothes." Said Houki.

"Oh really. Then why didn't you invite me Ichika."

"I thought you were busy so I didn't, I'm sorry."

*Sign...* This boy sure is a dense individual. I feel bad for all the girls that are in love with him. He has no clue of a women's heart and how every girl around him loves him.

"Ichika, it's getting kind of hot, let's enter already." Said Houki while she looked at the blazing sun.

"You're right, let me get my keys first." We entered to the house but Byakushiki and Escalayer started to run to the living room and jump in the green sofa.

"Escalayer you can't do that in another person's house." I grabbed her and made her sit in my laps. I saw Houki-san doing the same thing with Byakushiki and sat besides me.

"Do you guys want something to drink?"

"I could go with some water." I said.

"I want juice papa." Said Byakushiki.

"I want the same as Byakushiki." Said Escalayer.

"Same Ichika." Said Houki.

"I want some tea Ichika." Said Char.

Ichika then started to get all the drink that we wanted with ice. We started drinking and eating the snacks he brought but then the bell of the house started to ring. Ichika went out to see who it was and it was Cecilia-san.

"Oh, it's Cecilia."

"Hello Ichika-san how are you doing. I was nearby and decided to drop by."

"Nearby? Around here?"

"T-This! They are cakes from a shop that is famous for their desserts!" As she entered the house, Cecilia-san was disappointed. I have a clue why she was like that but I am just going to ignore it. We moved to the living room while Ichika-san was checking on the cakes that Cecilia-san brought.

"Oh there are only three small cakes. This isn't enough for everyone."

"Oh that's right. I bought 2 extra pies before coming for us."

"That's great. Thank you Restia-san."

"You're welcome." We started to eat the cakes and pie but the bell rang again. We went to look and in the front of the door, Rin-san, Laura-san, and Raikiri were standing. Raikiri looked kind of afraid of them because they were kind of irritated. Raikiri trained in the Trailblazer, but he knew that women could be scarier than the devil himself and Ciel made sure that he remembers that. During his military training Ciel, who Raikiri states that she is the reincarnation of the devil, made him run 10 laps around the base while she started to throw him rocket launchers and grenades. It sure did look kind of crazy but he is capable of adapting to any situation and I have seen this myself.

We all entered the house again but Raikiri saw that we were eating apple pie and cake already.

"Hey you guys are eating already, no fair!"

"Raikiri I bought you a separate one for you."

"Really? I love you Restia!" Then he started to hug me live a pillow. Then Ichika who was in the kitchen came to going the group.

"If you guys wanted to come, you could at least have told me before."

"We all had time this morning and what is it, you have a problem that we have visited. Were you going to hide the porn in your room?"

"Rin, I don't mind at all and I don't have any porn in my room."

"Is that true, then let me check your room."

As Rin was about the run to Ichika's room, she was stopped by Ichika who blocked her way. It is true that boy's hide their porn but it's normal for them to have 1 or 2 magazines. I even found a stock pile of porn magazines in Raikiri's bed when we were dating. When I found them, Raikiri was in such a panic but it was really cute to see.

"I was planning to surprise you by not telling you. How about it, are you happy?" Said Laura-san while eating a rice cracker. She sure has self-confidence and every girl around me was looking at her with jealousy.

"Well what do we do now? It's really hot outside so let's do something inside." Said Ichika.

""Agreed""

While Ichika was getting a board game, Escalayer and Byakushiki came to me and Houki-san.

"Mama, I need bathroom."

"Me too."

"Wait ISes go to the bathroom?" Said Char with a surprised looked.

"Yes they do. I know it sound weird but they are the same as humans except that they can transform to their mechanical form." Said Raikiri while eating his apple pie with pleasure in his face. We took them to the bathroom but Raikiri's Iphone started to ring and he went outside.

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV) Iphone**

"Raikiri here, who is this?"

"Yo what's up, how you been!"

"Oh hello Eliot, what do you want?"

"Hey you sound so tired. Did you fuck Restia all night until your hips gave up and got tired?"

"I'm going to hang out now…"

"Hey wait! I'm sorry! I have a message from Tabane-chi!"

"So what is it?"

"Phantom Task is going to attack IS academy soon." Said Eliot with a very serious voice. Jesus if this moron is acting serious it mean, it's not something funny.

"When?"

"Not sure but if they attack, we will interfere."

"Good to know you got my back. They attacked Ichika and Houki-san earlier today.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Hey Eliot, how is my other blade doing."

"Oh still in repair, but Tabane-chi is fixing it."

"Sent it to me when the repairs are finished immediately, you hear."

"Ok captain, but before you leave, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Did you really not have sex with Restia last night?"

"I'm going to shove a bat up your ass next time I see you."

"Hey wai-." I hang my Iphone but the door behind me opened.

"So that terrorist group going to attack again."

"Restia….. Most likely yeah."

"When?"

"Don't know but I will protect everyone so don't worry about it. We also got back up from Eliot and the others."

"Is it possible to avoid fight? I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"I know but it can't be help, but I promise you I will try my best so nobody gets killed."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, hey enough about this and let's go in. I want to see what we going to play."

"Ok." We entered the house and everyone was already playing a board game that requires to make a figure out of clay and figure out what it is. Laura was first and placed a figure that looked like a cone. Houki was the first one to guess but her answer was off chart.

"IT'S AN OIL WELL!"

"No it isn't mama, it's a mountain."

"Correct it's a mountain." Said Laura. The fuck, how is that an oil well and a mountain. The thing looks like the cone that I shoved to Eliot when he switched mayonnaise with my dental paste. The whole group was literally stupefied to the point I took a picture and about to upload to Facebook.

"Wait wait wait, a mountain isn't like this." Said Ichika

"Everest is like this isn't it."

"Then say it's Everest or we won't understand."

"So annoying!" As we keep on playing, the door of the living room opened and guess what, the devil in human cloth entered.

"What's going on? I heard loud noises so it were you guys."

""Orimura-sensei.""

"Oh Chifuyu-nee, welcome back. Did you eat already? If you didn't I'll make you some right now."

"I already ate don't worry."

"Then I will make some tea. Want it cold or warm."

"It's hot outside so cold."

"Ok." First of all, Ichika sounds like his sister's wife. Second of all everyone is uncomfortable with stiff faces. And last of all, Byakushiki is walking towards her. WHAT! SOMEONE CALL THE 911 OR SOMETHING, SHE IS GOING TO GET KILLED!

"Hi scary one-san."

"Oh hello you little brat." Said Orimura-sensei while patting Byakushi's head. What the hell, she isn't that bad at all. Probably my experience with Ciel traumatized me or is it just another face that she is showing, I don't know.

"Ah, Ichika don't worry about the tea. I need to go now." She said out the blue while looking at everyone in the room. Probably she noticed that she was scaring the hell out of everyone here except Ichika.

"Wait, you leaving already?"

"Yeah. Unlike you guys, teachers have it rough during the summer. You guys can stay here but no sleep over and Shinonono."

"Yes!"

"You haven't visited the shrine right? You should go visit soon."

"Yes I was planning to visit."

"Ok then I'm leaving and you guys make sure you don't stay late." Then Orimura-sensei left the house.

"It's difficult to be a teacher huh?" Said Ichika.

"Hey Ichika you look like Orimura-sensei's wife."

"What you talking about, it's not like that Char."

"You're the only one thinking like that." Said Rin

"Wait Raikiri, do you think like that too?"

"No comment."

"Hey!"

-IS-

* * *

**(Cecilia POV)**

We were playing the board game that Ichika-san brought until 5:39 p.m. It was getting pretty late and I was getting hungry. Everyone was also hungry specially the two small children in the room.

"Papa, I'm hungry."

"Papa, me too."

"I should prepare dinner then. I'm going to go shopping for a while you guys." Said Ichika.

"Then I will make something." Said Rin-san.

"Me too." Said Houki-san.

"Then I will also help." Said Charlotte-san.

"Of course I'll participate too. Said Laura-san.

"I will cook something for you guys then. Said Restia-san. If everyone is going to cook, it is inevitable that I need to also.

"Because I am Britain nation representative cadet, I will show you my skills in the kitchen."

"""""WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!""""" Eh? Everyone except Tachibana-san and Tachibana-kun were rejecting my help. Why?! My cooking isn't that bad right. Plus I need to have Ichika-san try my newest dish so he falls in love with me. Like they say, to get a man's heart is through his stomach. (This is my first interjection in the story but I need to say it. Cecilia, if you are going for a man's heart, do it with your body, you might have a chance if you do.)

After Ichika-san got his wallet from his room, we all headed to the supermarket that was not very far from Ichika's house, it was around 10 blocks away. Everyone started to buy the ingredients that they needed for their dishes. I was going to make a soup called hot red soup. I bought tabasco and ketchup and red pepper. While I was grabbing my ingredients, Tachibana-san asked me what I was going to make.

"Cecilia-san, why are you buying so many ketchups and tabasco?"

"You will see Restia-san. I will show you what I am capable of."

"Ok if you say so."

-IS-

* * *

**(Restia POV)**

"Raikiri can you pass me the credit card?"

"Oh yeah, here." While I was paying what we bought, Raikiri was giving Escalayer a piggy back. Byakushiki also wanted a piggy back by the look in her face.

"Papa, I want a piggy back."

"What?"

"Piggy back." Then Ichika-san looked a Raikiri holding Escalayer in his shoulder.

"Fine, get up." Byakushiki got in Ichika-san's shoulder, but every girl in our group was getting jealous. Even Houki-san was jealous of Byakushiki as her face redden. We started to walk back while the two children were having a piggy back on their dad's shoulders. They are so cute when they are grabbing their dad's head to not fall. As we arrive to Ichika-san's house, we immediately started to cook. Everyone was cooking something traditional from their own country but Cecilia-san was making a soup so red it looked like blood.

"Cecilia-san do you need some help?"

"No, I am fine." Then she blasted the pot with one of her IS bits. That is not normal right? I just left her there and continued with my dish. I was making lasagna because Raikiri and Escalayer are addicted to it. Every time I make lasagna, they ask for 3 to 4 servings and when they finish, they end up sleeping in the bed. When I finished, I placed the lasagna in the table. Charlotte-san made some fried chicken while Rin-san made some Nikujaga. Houki brought Stewed Flounder and finally Laura-san brought some kind of oden. When everything was set, we started to eat.

""Itadakimasu."" Everyone got some of everything but I was concerned about something with Houki-san.

"Houki-san, did you ask Ichika-san out for the summer festival?" I whispered to her.

"I did."

"Oh really. I had a feeling that you didn't. Well I will also come tomorrow to help you and I haven't been in a festival lately. See you later then"

-IS-

* * *

**(Houki POV)**

"I-Ichika!"

"Oh Houki you still here."

"Don't forget about tomorrow okay.

"I won't. Let's meet around 7 tomorrow night ok."

"Sounds great, then see you tomorrow!" I have a date with Ichika tomorrow. YES! I started walking to the station but something didn't let me.

"Mama, where you going?"

"I need to go back to my house."

"Why? I don't want mama to leave."

"Well…" I don't have a proper answer for this. What do I do? I was thinking of a solution but Byakushiki grabbed my leg and would not let go.

"Ichika, what do we do?"

"I don't know." We have no idea how to deal with a situation like this. We tried to convince Byakushiki that she would see me tomorrow but still would not let go. Then someone came from the corner of the street and it was Chifuyu-san.

"Oh Shinonono, you still here."

"Chifu-nee welcome back." Said Ichika.

"I'm back, Shinonono you should get going, the last train is going to leave soon."

"Ok, but…"

"Not this again." Chifuyu-san saw Byakushiki clinging onto me like last time in the academy. She had her face in her head for a while until she came with a conclusion for our problem.

"Just stay here for the night."

""What?""

"You heard me, stay. That child does not have any intention to let go."

"But is it really ok?"

"Do you have something better than this?"

"No."

"So it's decided." Ichika and I looked at each other and gave up.

"I will be in your care then."

"Ok."

-IS-

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

It was Sunday morning, but there was a child biting on Houki's breast again. Last night, Houki that stayed to sleep in the Orimura residence slept on Ichika's bed while the owner slept on sofa in the first floor.

"…This is becoming a habit isn't it?" Said Houki while she forced Byakushiki to let go. After going to the bathroom to wash her face, she headed to the first floor.

"Good morning Houki."

"Morning Shinonono."

"Good morning Ichika, Chifuyu-san."

"You hungry, take a seat. Breakfast will be ready in a sec."

"Ok." Then Houki sat in one of the vacant chairs and Byakushiki followed with a sleepy face. The group ate peacefully and when they finished, they immediately headed to the Shinonono Shrine via train. Ichika, Houki and Byakushiki then walked the long stairway of the shrine and when they arrived, they saw Yukiko oba-san in the front gate.

"Houki-chan, there you are and Ichika is that you? You have grown so much."

"Yukiko oba-san I'm sorry I didn't call you last night, I was staying in Ichika's house."

"It's ok Houki-chan, I got a call from Chifuyu last night anyway. But I'm curious, who is that little child behind you."

"Oh well….." Houki and Ichika had no answer for her but Byakushiki clarified everything.

"Mama, I'm tired."

"Mama? Since when are you a mother?"

"She is my IS actually but she calls us mama and papa."

"Wait isn't IS those mechanical robots."

"Yeah, but my sister did something so I have no clue what is going on."

"Tabane? With that girl, I have no idea what she will do next. Enough with the talk, let's go inside for now, you guys must be tired."

(Byakushiki POV)

After we entered the house, auntie let us use a big bath. Mama is right now washing my hair and it feels so good.

"How is it Byakushiki, does it feel nice."

"Yeah!" When mama washes my hair it feels so nice. She does it every day back at school. After she finishes washing my hair, we stay in the big tub until I felt dizzy. I leaned on mama because she is warm and soft every time we are in a big tub. After we get out of the tub, she dries my hair and we meet with papa. He was working with other people carrying long wooden sticks and boxes.

"Ichika, you don't have to do all this, I'll take care of it."

"I can't make a girl do all this heavy lifting."

"That's right mama. Papa is strong so he can anything."

"Ok, thanks anyways." We watched papa working until night time when all the shops opened. There was a lot delicious food and mama was working in one of the shops with a white and red dress.

"Papa, what is mama wearing."

"Oh that is a Miko outfit. It's the cloth mom's need to wear while she works here." Mama looks so nice, I want to try one to.

"Papa, I want to try one too."

"Eh, you want to try one."

"Yeah!"

"That might be difficult. Let's ask mama when she is on a break, she might have one."

"Ok!"

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV)**

"Where the hell do I park this guy?" I was currently trying park my Lamborghini in the side of the road in front of the shrine but it was so crowded that it was difficult to find a place to park. Luckily I found a place to park it 10 minutes later.

"For the love of god, they should make a parking lot for this kind of events. It's too crowded."

"Well it can't be helped since so many people came today." Said Restia. We are currently in front of the Shinonono Shrine for the summer festival and both girls are wearing yukatas. Restia is wearing a black yukata with a white obi around her. It really does look good on her because it shows her fine curves, it emphasize her breast and her long black hair gives it the final touch. Beside her was Escalayer wearing a short purple yukata with flower patterns and a brown obi which looks extremely cute. Both of them look so good that many men around them were staring at them. If you guys are wondering what I am wearing, I have black pants, black shirt and my favorite black jacket. Restia does wear a lot of colorful clothes, but that is not my style.

"Raikiri, you are wearing so much black again. Many people will have a bad opinion about you."

"But you are wearing black also."

"I don't wear black that often and besides you were the one who made me wear this."

"Still, it really looks good on you and Escalayer looks cute too." We are talking while moving up to the shrine and all the men around us, from all ages were staring at my girls. They better not have any funny ideas or I am going to send them to the hospital. We kept on moving until we found Ichika, Houki, Byakushiki, and a girl with long red hair.

"Yo Ichika."

"Raikiri you guys came."

"Of course."

"Ichika-san hello."

"Ran you came too. Did you come with your brother?"

"Yes I did but I have no clue where he is right now."

"Uhhh, Ichika who is this girl."

"She is Ran Gontanda, she is the sister of my friend. Ran, this is Raikiri Furude Tachibana, Restia Furude Tachibana, and Escalayer."

""Nice to meet you.""

"So you guys are brother and sister too."

"Well not quite." I hate to explain to her our relationship, because every time I try to explain to a girl what our relationship is, it takes about an hour. I don't want to waste my time doing that.

"Hey Ichika, want to get something to eat. I want to try everything that is here right now."

"You have a large stomach if you want to do that."

"Trust me you have no idea."

"But wait let see if Houki can go with us. Hey Houki when are you taking a break?"

"Break? I need to work here until the Kagura dance."

"Really" Then a person in the back of the stall came. She was around her 40s and was wearing crimson kimono, probably the shrine maiden from this shrine.

"Houki-chan, go have some fun, I'll get you a yukata."

"But I need to work."

"Don't worry I'll take care of everything, just come back for the Kagura dance."

"Ok." What a nice auntie. I hope that Ciel was like that but that will never happen. After Houki got ready, we started to have fun. We went to every stall possible in the shrine and I got so much food. I got apple candy, hot dogs, yakisoba, and more. We also went to the shooting range and got ourselves a huge rabbit doll and a huge bear. Because of my marksmanship I was able to shot down the ridiculous sized bunny with 2 shots but Ichika took like a billion just to get the teddy bear. Currently the Escalayer and Byakushiki have the dolls in their arms.

"Papa thank you."

"I love u papa."

"No problem." Said Ichika.

"It was nothing." After visiting almost all of the stall, we took a seat in the benches in the corridor surrounded by bamboos. It such a nice place and I am getting sleepy.

"Restia lend me your lap." So I placed my head in Restia's lap. While I did, Ichika, Houki and the girl called Ran got red faces. What is wrong with them, haven't they seen a man resting in a woman's lap. Well whatever, we just started chatting about random things while Byakushiki and Escalayer played in front of us.

"Ichika-san, who is that girl with white hair."

"Which one, the one with the white summer dress."

"Oh she is my daughter."

"What?!" No shit she would make that reaction. God this is going to create a problem so I better solve it fast.

"She is an IS. ISes after spending time with their pilots, they can transform to a human."

"Oh is that so, then its ok." Then its ok huh. Man is this girl also in love with Ichika? Shit if Ichika really did go serious, he could create a harem. But as we know, this guy is a dense idiot. While I keep on explain to Ran, there was someone screaming from the top of his lungs.

"EXCUSE ME HAVE YOU SEEN MY SISTER! SHE IS THIS SIZE, HER CHEST IS A WASHBOARD, AND HER HAIR IS LIKE MINE!"

"Wait isn't that your brother Ran."

"Yes…., Ichika-san I will leave you for a while. HEY STUPID BROTHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" LOL is that guy really screaming that. If I say something like that to the girls in the Trailblazer, they will have my ass to the lion king sound track and that is not a pleasant.

"Ichika it's time, I need to go for the Kagura dance."

"Ok. See you later then."

"See ya." Then Houki headed back to the shrine.

"Papa, were is mama going?"

"She went to change clothes. She is going to dance right now."

"Dance?"

"Yeah, you will see so let's go to the stage. It is going to start soon. Raikiri, you coming."

"Hell yeah." We grabbed our stuff and children and we headed to the stage, but holy crap you can't pass to see the stage. We tried to force our way in but it definitely is a Chinese wall so we just stood in the back but the problem was that Byakushiki and Escalayer could not see.

"Papa, I can't see."

"Me either."

"Ok here." Then Ichika and I gave them a piggy back.

"Better?"

""Yeah!"" We stood there for like 3 minutes until Houki came out with a gorgeous miko dress. When she started to dance, every man was jaws down for her.

"She is so beautiful isn't she Ichika."

"….Yeah…." Wow he is so lagged that his response is slow. He must really be in love with her. But still he is a dense idiot. The dance keep on going for like 10 minutes and when it ended, the crowd dispersed. We waited for Houki for a couple of minutes until she came out with her red yukata.

"I'm sorry, took me a while to put my yukata."

"We weren't waiting so long besides I need to talk to you in private." Said Restia.

-IS-

* * *

**(Restia POV)**

"Houki-san, are you ready?"

"Wait I'm not, I can't confess to him right now."

"But you said you would do it, and besides you might not have another chance like this in a while."

"I don't know about it." *sign* I didn't want to do this but I need to force her a little. Giving her a little push might do the trick.

"ICHIKA-SAN, HOUKI-SAN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU IN PRIVATE!" I yelled. I looked at Houki-san and she had a very red face.

"R-Restia-san!"

"Well, you don't have anything to lose so go for it." Then I gave her a small push in the back towards him. Oh wait there is Byakushiki, I will take her with us for a while.

"Byakushiki, Escalayer want to get some apple candies?"

""Yeah!""

"So Houki-san, Ichika-san see ya later." Then I dragged Raikiri, Escalayer, and Byakushiki away from them.

-IS-

* * *

**(Ichika POV)**

What does Houki need to talk to me, is it something that I did lately or something?

"How was my dance Ichika?"

"Houki, you were really good." I am being honest here, she looked so professional.

"Really, thanks…" Then we kept on walking up the hill until we reached the observatory and we could see the academy from here. It sure is big when you look it from here.

"Hey IS academy is over there huh."

"Yeah."

"Many things have happened this year."

"You can say that at the end of the year not now silly."

"You are right, we have a lot of time left." I was looking a Houki's face for a while then it went from plain to very red. Is she having a fever?

"I-Ichika."

"Yes."

"How do you feel about Byakushiki calling you papa."

"Well, I don't mind, she is my IS. And besides are you bothered by it, she is calling you mama. If you want I can make her stop."

"No it's fine, actually, I want to ask you if we can be a family."

"What?" What is she talking about?

"I mean, let's be a real family were you are the dad and I am the mom. What I really want to say is…, I want to be with you and Byakushiki."

"Why?"

"That is because…, Ichika I love you." Ok I am having a brain lag right now. Did she just confessed to me or am I tired. (SHE JUST DID YOU DUMB DENSE MORON, HOLY CRAP I WOULD NOT MIND SHOOTING YOU IN THE HEAD BUT RAIKIRI WOULD HAVE MY HEAD IF I DID!)

"Houki, repeat that again."

"You…. idiot!" Then I felt a soft sensation in my lips. Houki was kissing me with her tender lips and I could not move from place.

"I love you don't you get it you moron! I have like you since elementary school, but you never noticed my feeling! How cruel can you be?"

"I'm sorry." Crap, how would I know, but I am actually glad that she confessed to me. I am actually happy and surprise.

"So do you love me too?" I closed my eyes and thought what was really going on. I have the person that I like besides Chiyu-nee confess to me and she wants and answer. Of course my answer is yes.

"I do love you too." Then Houki cheeks went red and ask me proof that I loved her.

"If you love me, show it." Well then she asked for it. I kissed her and this time, I started it. I hold her in my arms and keep on kissing her. I don't know if it was cliché or not but the fireworks started to explode.

-IS-

* * *

**(Raikiri POV) Some minutes before**

"Hey Restia, where are we going?"

"Just come." Then we hide behind the bushes in front of a small observatory in the edge of the cliff. I had no idea why we came here but then I saw the reason why.

"Hey isn't that Ichika and Houki?"

"Yeah, Houki-san is going to confess to him." Oh dear lord that guy better respond to her confession before I give him a lesson about manliness and a stop being a dense you moron.

Because we could not hear anything we got closer. Good thing we left the girls with the person called Ran because if they came, they would ruin this. We got closer and I could hear Houki talking.

"I mean, let's be a real family were you are the dad and I am the mom. What I really want to say is…, I want to be with you and Byakushiki."

"Why?" This dense fucking idiot, I bet anyone that has seen him for the last couple of days would actually kill him. I was so frustrated and oh here it comes the confession. But then I saw a firework going in the air and seeing the timing of her lips and the moment of the explosion, motherfucker that timing is horrible.

"Restia get me your rifle fast! I whispered to her and she materialized Revive's Vent .55 cal rifle with a silencer. I grabbed it without a second to lose and aimed at the incoming fire work.

*pfooot* And I shot it down without it exploding. I shot the small rope of the firework and I set it off in the last second. I really do admire people that use all their courage to confess there love to the person they love and that fire work will NOT interrupt.

"That is because….., Ichika I love you." Oh fuck finally, those 7 second of suspense really did pressure me.

"Good job Raikiri."

"Thanks and Restia, how did you know that she was going to confess here?"

"Well I had her come here."

"So it was you all along then."

"Yup." My wife is a Yamato Nadeshiko in the outside but she is a really sneaky person and sometimes a sadist, but I actually like it.

I turned my head and see what they were doing and oh my, they are kissing passionately and the fireworks keep on exploding behind them. What the hell is this, a Hollywood movie? Good thing that those two are dating because they are going to spend more time together. I don't need to watch and protect both of them in separate places so this is convenient for me too. As we were about to leave, we saw 2 small figures coming towards us.

"Mama!"

""Escalayer?! Byakushiki?!"" Oh crap I think we just talked to loud.

"Huh? Raikiri, Restia-san! What you doing here!" Well fuck me, so much to be quiet.

"Well, we were just taking a walk."

"In the bushes?"

"Yup."

"Were you spying on us by any chance?" Ok its noticeable, fine I confess.

"Fine you got us. But you guys sure do know how to kiss."

"YOU SAW THAT!"

"Of course well….. Hey let's talk about that later, the fireworks are beautiful."

"Fine." Saved for now but it's true that the fireworks are beautiful. They keep on going for around 5 more minutes until it completely stopped, but when it stopped, we saw a shooting star. Such a timing.

"Hey a shooting star."

""So pretty."" Said Houki and Restia together.

"Papa what is that?"

"Yeah papa, what was it."

"A shooting star. It's a star that grants you any wish it you say it three times before it disappears." Explained Ichika.

"Then I can't wish for anything if it's gone." Said Escalayer with teary eyes. Crap she is like her mother, the same puppy eyes. I must undergo training to resist that, oh wait thinking about it, it's futile, I can't escape that no matter what.

"Well Escalayer I will grant you any wish."

"Then I want to be with papa and mama forever." Oh god I might be a man but my manliness is going to go flying right now. If she says something more I might need to beat the crap out of Justin Bieber to get it back.

"Me too papa." Said Byakushiki. Oh well seems that Ichika and Houki are in the same situation with the same red faces as me.

"Oh well, that is easy to grant, but don't you have anything you want?"

"No." Wow she is really a good child. I hope she grows to be a fine woman or IS woman or whatever. If she becomes like me, oh lord I don't want to think about it.

We spent a couple of minutes and we headed back down. We went back our way to our houses and we ended the day. Ichika, Houki, and Byakushiki went their own way and I went back to the academy with Restia and Escalayer. When we arrived to the apartment, it was already 12:23 p.m. It was already late so we just changed clothes washed our faces, brushes our teeth and went directly to sleep.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys did you like this chapter, I did enjoy writing it and editing it. This is one of my longest chapter up till now but I might make it longer.**

**Raikiri: Yeah, it is your longest chapter but make them longer and more entertaining.**

**Me: I will chill and hey next chapter is the you know what right.**

**Raikiri: Yup, but we will not tell you guys what it is because that is a spoiler.**

**Me: This preview is small and from now on we will give small hint, not big ones. I don't want to talk much so let's end this. Oh by the way Eliot is eating your apple pie.**

**Raikiri: HE WHAT! SON OF A BITCH!**

**Eliot: You guys done with the preview?**

**Me: Eliot run.**

**Eliot: Why? OH SHIT!**

**Raikiri: COME OVER HERE YOU FUCKING PRICK!**


End file.
